metroidfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Metroid Prime: Ressurection
Metroid Prime: Resurection This chronicle takes place between the events of Metroid Prime 2 and 3, when Samus returns to Galactic Federation Headquarters after the incident on Aether. This won't make sense unless you know the story of the Metroid series. Still in progress. Chapter 1: Return - Samus "Samus! Can you read me?" I tuned my ship's communicated to Galactic Federation frequency, and responded, "I read you loud and clear, Admiral." I heard Fleet Admiral Castor Dane sigh on the other end. "The contract wasn't meant to take this long. We thought something had happened to you!" "Something did," I replied, as I recounted the events of my recent adventure on planet Aether. Admiral Dane listened intently, although I knew it was Galactic Federation procedure to record any transmission between Headquarters and bounty hunters like myself. "Samus," he said hesitantly, after I'd finished recounting what had happened, "I'd expect you want your bounty after what just happened. How soon will you arrive? I glanced at my ship's flight path, and answered, "I'll arrive in approximately 8 hours." "I'll talk more on your return," he said, and closed the connection. I tapped in some more commands onto my navigation screen, and leaned back in my chair. I was still shocked after what happened on Aether. Just when I thought I was done with Phazon, it threw itself in my face again, bringing an alternate dimension, and that creature I had come to name Dark Samus. What was Dark Samus? Was it a failed experiment of the Space Pirates? Or was it the result of my battle with that corrupted creature called Metroid Prime? I didn't know, and I won't ever know, not after I destroyed it. I looked over my suit again. It hadn't changed at all while I was on Aether, but there was something that I still wondered about. The Luminoth had taken back the Light Suit, the suit worn by their champion warrior, and given to me by U-Mos to fight the Ing, but they had left me with the Dark Suit. Maybe it was because they had no need of it, or maybe it was because they gave me a tribute for saving their planet. It was all so confusing. I decided to just give my mind and body a rest from all of this, so I got out of my chair and walked to the back of my ship to enter the cyrogenic chamber. I took one look around the cockpit, then I turned on the chamber. It was a relief to fall asleep again. Chapter 2: Revenge - Kaltros I watched as Samus took off from Aether, and smiled. She thought it was all over, like most pityful humans. Still, the Hunter had skills unknown among the Space Pirates, and she would make a valuable addition to our ranks. I looked away from the porthole, and addressed my crew, "Do you know who that was?" My soldiers lifted up their weapons and roared. "The Hunter!" "And do you know what she just did?" "She murdered our bretheren!" I pointed at the helmsman. "You there! Set course to Zebes! And mantain the cloaking device while you're at it!" He saluted and replied, "Yes sir!" I turned back to the Pirates, and, raising my clawed fist, roared, "She may have defeated Commander Ridley, but I will vanquish the Hunter myself!" They all cheered and I looked away so that they couldn't see the grin forming on my face. "Oh, I intend to much more than vanquish," I muttered quietly, "If brother Ridley survives, he will have a lot more than Samus to deal with." I raised my arm. "All of you, head to your stations! Proceed as planned, and, Squadron Delta, I grant you use of the fighters to catch up with the Hunter! As for Alpha, go down and try to reclaim as much of our technology as you can!" They ran off to prepared places, as I looked out of the porthole again. Aether was rapidly getting smaller, and, as I looked closer, there was a cluster of Phazon forming in space. Just as planned. I raised my claws to the comset by my head, and switched it on. "Mother Brain? This is Kaltros. You were right. It is not dead." Chapter 3: Renunion - Samus After I arrived at Galactic Federation Headquarters on Earth, Admiral Dane questioned me about what happened on Aether, and then I appealed to the Galactic Federation for my bounty. They paid it in full, and since there were no other requests for my services, I decided to leave and take some time to myself. But while I was on the way to my ship, someone stopped me. "Hey princess! I haven't seen you around in ages." No-one ever called me princess, except for Anthony Higgs. He'd been a good friend while I was in the Galactic Federation army. One of the few I ever had. I turned around, and shook his hand. "How are you?" He grinned and replied, "Couldn't be better, but I have orders from Commander Malkovich to return you to HQ." Commander Adam Malkovich. One of my only friends in the Galactic Federation army. I wonder what he thought of me now, after I left the army and went freelance. "What does he want?" I must have sounded angry, because Anthony's smile wavered a little. He jerked a thumb over his shoulder, and answered, "Confedential. He said he brief us all when you arrived." I shook my head, but followed him inside. Just when I thought I wasn't called for. What a life. We walked a long way until we reached an aread I didn't recognize under the Galactic Federation HQ foundations. Anthony walked up to a retina scanner next to an official looking door. The door opened and we walked in. Inside was Adam. He must've seen me enter but he ignored us when we entered. I looked around and I saw Adam was the only face I recognized inside the room. There was a Vhozon, a human who wore armor which looked like a combination of Pirate and Galactic Federation technology, a Zebesian and Byronnian. I was more than surprised to see the Byronnian and Zebesian, because the former was supposed to be extinct and the latter was part of the race that made up most of the Space Pirates. The human who I did not recognize waved at me, and the rest just nodded towards me. But Adam just looked at me, then looked back to the Holoboard in front of him. He'd never forgiven me for leaving the Federation, leaving him, but it was my desicion and I don't regret it. But then Adam looked up towards this group again; the briefing had begun. Chapter 4: Interception - Exinter As Samus entered the room, I waved at her. I mean, she's one of the greatest galactic heroes ever! I'm sure there are hundreds of people who'd give a lot to see her. And some of my previous clients were very interested in her, if you see what I mean. Commander Malkovich looked up at the other Hunters, so I decided to put those other thoughts out of my mind and focus entirely on the mission. "Greetings, Hunters and Marines. As you all proably have guessed, the Galactic Federation needs your assistance in a certain matter." None of us said anything. It was true; the Federation only used Hunters in bad situations. "Anyway, a week ago, while Squad Bravo was MIA, we intercepted a transmission between Aether and Zebes. We have no idea who it was sent to or what was in the message, due the to the fact that it was composed of an unknown frequency, presumed to be cause by a signal scrambler." That in itself was strange. The Federation had intercepted a call between me and one of my less legal clients, and I was transmitting in a frequency only I used. That was why I was here now; they let me off prison on the condition I worked for them in this mission, which I still knew nothing about. "The Galactic Federation council was under the assumption that Space Pirate control on Zebes had been eliminated," continued Command Malkovich, "but we must have been mistaken, because we found out that whoever sent the transmission was using a Space Pirate transmitter." This was news to me, because I was my previous client was a member of the Space Pirates, and he asked me to damage Federation forces around Zebes to launch an offensive. "But I finished both Ridley and Mother Brain!" Samus said, stepping forward, "How could the Space Pirates regroup?" Command Malkovich shook his head. "I don't know. It's always possible that Ridley was revived after the incident on Tallon IV, or they appointed a new leader." This seemed to shock Samus, but she moved back to her previous spot. I too had a question. "Why are you calling on us?" I asked, "Surely the Federation would be able to storm the place without the need of Hunters? Not that I'm declining or anything, but aren't the Space Pirates weak at the moment?" "Yes, we thought that too. That's why 20,000 of our men are now gone," Commander Malkovich grimaced. I froze, shocked. The Pirates took out 20,000 of their men?! How on earth did they recover so quickly? "As I was saying," Command Malkovich continued, "After we discovered who sent the transmission, we decided to send in some of our best troops. As I just said, we lost contact with the troops, and assumed the worst. We sent in calls to every Hunter we could reach. Unfortuantely, most of you were busy doing missions involving Pirates. The rest-", he gave me a stern look, "-were tangled up in the Federation's laws. I concluded from this that all that Space Pirate activity may have been a diversion to keep us away from Zebes." "Now, your mission is to go to Zebes, find any remaining Federation troopers and render assistance, but mainly to wipe out any trace of Pirates. I'm putting all of you under the command of Anthony Higgs. Any objections?" I wasn't used to following specific orders, but, seeing the rest of those gathered here give a thumbs up, I decided to be a little daring and give a thumbs down. What I didn't expect was for Commander Malkovich to do a double take and stare at me, then back at Samus. She too, looked at me like I was crazy. Well, crazier. But I didn't care. I had a mission to complete. Chapter 5: Mission - Samus The Galactic Federation had used the thumbs up sign for many years, but I was known to give a thumbs down during briefing in my years in the Federation Army. And now this Hunter used the gesture as well. I shook the thought out of my head as I followed Anthony down the corridor back to the docking bay. Now was not the time to get lost in memories. Now was the time for a bounty, which I would recieve at the end of all this. As we entered the bay, Anthony stopped us all and said, "Hunters, we will fly in a V formation unti we reach Zebes or any Space Pirate forces. I will give you more orders then. Understood?" We all nodded, then entered our respective ships. The docking clamps started to retracts as I preformed a systems check on my gunship. It had taken quite a beating on Aether, but the Federation had done a good job repairing it.